midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeremy
Jeremy was a human in Midnight, Texas, though after his death his visage was used by a wraith in service to Colconnar to lure Fiji back to Midnight. Backstory Jeremy was a native of Midnight, Texas, having, presumably, lived there all his short life. When Fiji Cavanaugh moved back to Midnight, approximately ten years to current events, he had an instant attraction towards her. He first saw her when she exited her Rattlesnake taxi. He was sitting on a bench, reading a book. When she glanced his way, he offered a smile and returned his attention to his book. Later, he spotted Fiji and Mildred working in the greenhouse as he strolled down the side walk. He offered another smile and a nod as he passed. Eventually, he approached Fiji, as she yelled at Mr. Snuggly to scat and started a conversation with her. Evidently, he witnessed what Fiji had done with the greenhouse; he thought it was pretty cool, though Fiji brushed it off. He explained that he knew Mildred was a witch and assumed the same about Fiji. This however made her mad, and she recoiled, telling him not to assume anything about her because he didn't know her or anything about her. Jeremy didn't mean anything about it, that he's good with "weird"; he's a Midnighter and it's cool. He introduced himself and asked for name. She reciprocated and told him the story of her name. After their first real interaction, he and Fiji began to spend more time together. One such night, Fiji told him about her hospital stay and how she got good at hiding the pills they'd give her. This is until her medication was changed and she was eventually busted. She told him that she spent a month in solitary until she lit her padded room on fire. Jeremy, concerned, rhetorically states that she could have hurt herself. Fiji continues that she didn't even know how she did it, just that she was angry. She confides in him that she was terrified, and that she thought she was crazy, but now she knows it was just magic. Jeremy takes her hand and they lean in for a kiss; their relationship growing. Over the course of three months, Jeremy's and Fiji's relationship grew and they celebrated their three-month-iversary. He presents her with a candy necklace and they share a tender kiss. Jeremy tells her that he loves her and Fiji is taken aback to this, so much so that Jeremy repeats it. She tells him that she loves him back and they share an intimate moment, wanting to take their relationship to the next level. Fiji confides in him that she's a virgin and Jeremy pauses, asking if she wanted to. Fiji does and as they kiss, Jeremy becomes warm and begins to writhe in pain and screams. Fiji attempts to stop the warmth and pain but suddenly, he goes quiet. Fiji lost control of her magic and Jeremy, he lost his life. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One Jeremy was only seen within a flashback of when Fiji Cavanaugh first moved back to Midnight, TX, ten years prior to current events. Jeremy's visage however was used, from Riders On The Storm to The Virgin Sacrifice, by a wraith serving the demon, Colconnar. Personality Jeremy appeared to have a kind and loving personality, especially towards Fiji. Having lived in Midnight, he was aware of the supernatural, specifically Mildred being a witch, making him an open minded person. Upon his first interaction with Fiji, he assumed that she too was a witch and was okay with it; he accepted who she was from the start without knowing too much about her. Skills Jeremy possessed the standard abilities of a human man in Midnight, Texas. Appearances Trivia Gallery References See Also Category:TV Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters